Hot Chocolate On A Rainy Day
by Sami Ryou's Hikari
Summary: Dedicated to Rin-almighty-yaoi-lover. Yugi is alone on Valentines Day and goes home with Yami. YAOI! Yugi and Yami pairing.


Hi! Sami, Ryou's Hikari here! This fic is dedicated to Rin-almighty-yaoi-lover! Warning: YAOI!

Oh, and the Yami's have their own bodies in this.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own YuGiOh, Duel Monsters or Valentines Day.

* * *

An amethyst eyed teen with wild, tri-colored hair sat on the bench by the sakura trees at the park.  
Yugi, that was the name of the teen, stared at the rest of the gang, his friends, and rivals. It was Valentines Day, and all the couples were at the park for a Valentines Day festival. Couples gay, straight and bi were there. 

Yugi felt a jealous ache in his heart, watching all the others. Seto and Jou were playing around by the water fountain; Jou splashing Seto, and Seto grabbing Jou by the neck and giving him kisses. Bakura and Ryou were on the roller coaster the council had set up; Bakura grinning maniacally and Ryou clutching to his arm in fear. Marik and Malik were on the Ferris wheel; Malik pointing out all the sights they could see, with Marik watching him with a fond smile, something that rarely appeared on the psycho's face.

Otogi, Honda and Shizuka were all at the café, sharing a huge milkshake. The three of them got together when Otogi had admitted his feelings for Honda, and Shizuka agreed to share him.  
Tea and Mai were on the Merry-go-Round, holding hands and chatting. Ishizu and Shadi were in the culture display, discussing Ancient Egypt.

And everyone had someone but Yugi. He was alone, not for the first time in his life. He had no one to love. "Aibou, what's wrong?" It was his Yami. Yugi wondered why he'd come here in the first place.  
The others had invited him, insisting it wouldn't be the same without him, and had they spoken to him since he got here? No!

"I'm fine Yami. Look…can we go? It's just…" Yugi trailed off, unable to think of what it _just_ was.  
"Of course Yugi!" Yami said, "Are you not feeling too well?"  
Yugi paused. Watching all the people around him, with lovers and companions, while he had none?  
Of course he didn't feel too well! "Yeah, I don't feel too well at all," Yugi replied.

They walked home as the game shop was only three blocks away. Yami kept a hold of Yugi's arm, for fear the younger boy would faint or something.  
'Yami takes feeling unwell way too seriously,' thought Yugi.

The two teens reached the game shop, stepping inside just as it began to rain. Yugi smirked, imagining all the wet couples at the festival.

"Sit down Yugi!" Yami ordered, and Yugi settled down on the couch. Yami went into the kitchen.  
'Now, what can I do to make Yugi feel better? I know! Yugi likes hot chocolate on cold days, and today is a cold day! I'll make him some!'  
Two minutes later, he walked into the living room with the mugs of hot chocolate and marshmallows in hand, to find Yugi asleep on the couch.

"Aibou," he questioned. Yugi didn't answer. Yami smiled. He stroked Yugi's hair and moved the blonde bangs out of his face. 'He's so perfect,' Yami thought.  
Suddenly, he had an idea. He took a marshmallow from his cup, and held it to Yugi's lips. Yugi opened his mouth and began to suck on the marshmallow.  
"Yami…" Yugi sighed in content. Yami almost gasped, was Yugi dreaming of him?

Yugi began to squirm, and moaned a bit. His eyes fluttered open, to find Yami in front of him, staring at him with a very flushed look on his face. "Yami," Yugi began, but found a wonderful taste in his mouth. The remains of a marshmallow. "Yami, did you make me hot chocolate?" Yugi asked, curious as to where the marshmallow had come from. "Yes I did Yugi," Yami gestured to the cups on the counter next to Yugi.

"Thanks Yami! Thank you so much! You remembered I love hot chocolate!" Yugi was really happy, and blushed remembering the dream he'd been having about Yami and melted chocolate…  
He took his cup, and started to drink his hot chocolate.

He enjoyed the sensation of the chocolate running down his throat, and the marshmallows melting on his tongue. He sucked at the marshmallows ravenously, for they tasted delicious.  
Meanwhile, Yami was watching this, and he blushed as he watched Yugi drinking his hot chocolate, and eating his marshmallows like that. He finished his drink and waited for Yugi to finish. Yugi put his cup down, the remains of the chocolate still on his lips. Yami took the cups to the kitchen and washed them, only to come back and find Yugi asleep, _again_!

Yami edged closer to the younger teen, and noticed that the chocolate was still on Yugi's lips. He drew closer and closer to him, and brushed his lips against Yugi's licking up the remains of the chocolate treat.  
Yugi stirred, and Yami quickly pulled away. "Yami," Yugi said, "What's the matter?"  
For Yami was blushing quite heavily, and he was panting a bit as well. "Um, nothing Yugi, nothing at all." Yami did not want Yugi to know what he'd just done.

Yugi shrugged, not pursuing the matter further, and asked Yami, "Do you want to come up to my room, I got some new Duel Monsters cards earlier, and I want to show you!"  
"Okay Yugi, lead the way, I can't wait to see your cards."

They walked up to Yugi's room, and began to look at the new cards. Yugi had a Watapon, a King's Knight, a Queen's Knight, a Jack's Knight, a Return from the Different Dimensions card, and… "A SORCEROR OF DARK MAGIC CARD!" Yami gasped. This was a really strong card.  
"Yugi, where'd you get this? This is a fantastic card!" Yami was absolutely stunned.  
"Oh, that was sent to me by an anonymous person, or rather, sent to the game shop, but Grandpa gave it to me!

They both looked at the card some more, before sitting down and just discussing Duel Monsters in general. They ended up arguing over which one of them Seto Kaiba would challenge to a duel next.  
They finally agreed on Yugi, because Yami had been the last one to duel Kaiba.

They laid down on Yugi's bed, and talked about a few things.  
"Yugi, do you like, you know, have a crush on anyone?" Yami asked. "Um, well, now that you mention it, yes," Yugi replied.  
"Who? I'd really like to know who the lucky person is," Yami said, chatting as if he wasn't jealous of Yugi's hearts affection.

'How do I tell him I'm in love with him?' Yugi asked himself. 'Should I tell him the truth or lie?'  
"Well, the person I'm in love with is…you, Yami," Yugi answered, waiting to see what Yami's reaction would be.

Yami threw himself onto Yugi and began to kiss him all over, exploring Yugi's mouth with his tongue and caressing the younger boy's body.  
Yugi was euphoric now that he finally had someone that loved him, someone that cared.

He wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

Okay, I hope whoever read this just now liked it! Please review, especially Rin-almighty-yaoi-lover! 

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


End file.
